Red to Gold: Jane's POV after Breaking Dawn
by itsawriter
Summary: Jane and Alec unexpectedly leave the Volturi. Where will this choice lead them?
1. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Here is my second story, it revolves around Jane and Alec.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or most of the characters in my mini series, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**Please read, comment, give me feedback!**

We had just left the scene of the "almost battle" against the Cullens and the army they had formed. I was with my brother Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Heidi and Chelsea. The rest of the coven had left immediately and swiftly returned to Italy without a look back. We however, were slowly walking through the forest, not bothering to run, not ready to return to Italy just yet. While everyone was disappointed by the outcome of the fight, I felt somewhat relieved but anxious. I was aware of my need to let the energy out of my eyes and hurt someone, but for some reason, I did not want to see the Cullens in pain. I brushed away the thought. The purpose of my existence was to serve Aro, I knew that, and the only coven I should ever have protective feelings for was the Volturi; with Aro, Caius and Marcus at the top of my priority list. Alec squeezed my hand, seeing the look of uncertainty in my eyes. I could tell he was scared of my doubt, my indecision. I squeezed his hand back, forcing my mouth into a reassuring smile when Aro suddenly spoke.

"Well, that didn't go the way I expected it to, but no worries, those vampires will pay us back someday."

I frowned, "But they did nothing wrong, Aro."

Aro then turned to stare at me, confused. "Jane, what has gotten into you? An army of vampires has just thwarted us and you didn't even get to make use of your power once. Aren't you at least a bit angry?"

I looked down, "Well, of course I'm mad at that shield, Bella but they really didn't break any laws. They were just trying to protect their child---"

"---Jane," Caius cut in, "You aren't starting to have _motherly feelings _are you?"

"And what is wrong with having motherly feelings? I am a girl after all." I said defensively.

"Jane, Jane, Jane," he sneered, "You are not a _girl, _you are a vampire, a monster. And not just a normal monster, you serve the Volturi. You serve us. As one of our strongest weapons, there is no time for feelings. Just because you are a simple girl---"

But I didn't let him finish his sentence. I was enraged, infuriated and I finally found my target to let out my energy on. I felt the power rush out of my eyes, and the image of him crippling helplessly in front of me was truly satisfying. The pain in his eyes made me smile; I even let out a soft laugh when he started screaming. After about a minute of watching him in pure agony, I finally released him from my gaze and he lay there, face down and breathing wildly.

"There's the Jane I know, I'm glad she's back" Aro chuckled, patting me on the back, then proceeding to help Caius up.

Giving both of them a dirty look, I scanned around me to see how the rest of the group reacted to my outburst. Marcus, leaning against a tree looked as bored as usual, Heidi was smiling at me and smirking at Caius, Chelsea was staring at me, probably trying to recover my relationship with Caius, and Felix and Demetri were engaged in a play fight, unaware of what just happened.

When I looked into Alec's eyes however, the hint of fear was back in his eyes. In his concentrated stare, I could tell that he knew something was definitely wrong with me. I fooled almost everyone with my little outburst, but my twin brother was connected to me in a different way. He knew that something had changed in me, that somehow I was now softer, kinder.

I motioned for him to take a walk with me, and he nodded, following my lead. As soon as we had gotten far enough from the group, and I was sure that no one would hear us, I began to talk.

"Alec, something is wrong with me."

"I know sis," was his simple answer.

We stopped walking and I turned to face him, "I don't know what to do."

His confused face was back, "About what?"

I thought for awhile before I answered, "About everything! Whether we should leave or not, where we would go after we left, who we would join, who would we keep close to us---"

"---Jane!" He interrupted, "We're actually going to leave?"

I looked down, and back up again, anger started to fill my eyes, "Well, I'm not comfortable here anymore. I mean, I love hurting people, but Aro was about to make me torture the baby! That's just inhumane!"

"Jane," Alec's voice was still quiet and calm, he never got worked up, "A week ago, you would be happy to torture a baby, it would be the highlight of your day."

"I know," I said desperately, "But I'm just not feeling it anymore, I don't know." I looked at the sky, "I think... I think Bella and Edward's story touched me."

"Well..." he started slowly, "Well... you aren't acting like yourself, and its scaring me, but if you really want to leave, I'm coming with you. We have to stick together sis."

I smiled at him; he was probably the most kind-hearted, loyal person I had ever met. Thinking of this, I continued, "Bro, we don't belong here anymore. I don't know how it happened, but we've turned into nice, good people."

He smiled, taking my hand. "Well, we're gonna have to tell Aro about this. He won't be happy."

"Tell me what?"

I turned around sharply, hissing while beside me I saw Alec imitating my movement. Aro's eyes were tinted with fury, and I knew he had heard at least the last part of our conversation.

"Give me your hand," he growled.


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontation

**Here's my second chapter, hope you like it :)**

I hissed louder when Aro extended is right hand to me, palm up, inviting me in.

"Jane, Jane," he said calmly but disapprovingly. "What do you have to hide from me darling?"

The fury in his eyes had disappeared, but I wasn't fooled that easily, Aro had a talent for disguising his emotions.

"Nothing Aro," I replied simply, but keeping my hand glued to my side.

"Then give me your hand."

I looked at Alec, uncertain of what to do. He nodded to me, and gestured for me to take Aro's hand. As I slowly reached out my hand, our palms touched, and Aro's eyes closed, drinking it all in. About 10 seconds later, he opened his eyes, but didn't let me withdraw my hand from his while he continued,

"Jane, you want to leave us?" His voice was almost a whisper, a dangerous whisper.

I nodded simply.

"My dear, remember what happened the last time a member of our coven tried to leave?"

My eyes roamed around, and finally found Marcus. Years back, when Marcus and his beloved mate Didyme decided they wanted to leave and make their own happy lives, Aro destroyed Didyme, desperate to keep Marcus's power in the coven. The shocking fact was, Aro and Didyme were birth siblings. If he could kill his own sister to keep the Volturi strong, what would he do to keep me in? I knew I was one of Aro's most prized possessions. I could paralyse just about anyone by inflicting them with pain.

Aro smiled, "I could repeat history you know, and since the only person you have a bond with is..."

He didn't have to finish, it was well known that I did not let anyone into my heart other than my brother. It was my way of living. I looked into Aro's eyes, I knew he wouldn't lay a finger on my brother, his gift was just as useful as mine. Aro would never waste a gift like that, me and my brother were safe.

"Jane, I will not let you go." Aro spoke softly. I was aware that he could hear everything I was thinking, as his hand still held mine. Around us, the rest of our group had formed a sort of circle around us, enraptured at my thoughts of leaving and curious as to what Aro would do next.

Without thinking, I jerked my hand out of his and took my brother's hand. I was furious at the whole lot of them, and I sent out the most powerful surge of anger I had ever felt. All around me, knees buckled and bodies slammed to the floor, all writhing in pain. Only me and my brother stood, smiles on our faces. We had grown to be immune to each others' powers. I nodded for him to take over. As I released the bodies from my wrath, he numbed their senses, so their full attention would be concentrated on my voice.

"Aro, me and my brother are leaving. If you come after us, you may be humiliated again, as you are right now. You will never lay your dirty palm on the Cullens ever again, or their dog friends. You will stick to your job, you will not hold any grudges. Demetri, tracking me would not be a good idea, unless you like the pain I can cause you to feel. That will be all."

And me and my brother walked away.


	3. Chapter 3: New Beginnings

**3rd chapter :) They might take a bit longer now that school has started up and everything, but thanks for reading and I will try to finish quickly!**

Alec and I had been running for days. We were now in Northern Canada, and the human population was growing scarce. My throat felt like it had been ripped out of my body, left out to dry in a desert for a week, and put back in. My eyes were a pitch black, and so were Alec's. We hadn't talked for days, the pain in our throats stopping us. We had just been running, running, running. We didn't really know where our lives were going to take us now, now that we had left the Volturi, we were now technically European nomads. We ran wherever we wanted, we hunted whatever we wanted, we did whatever we wanted. We had no coven rules to follow and we were fine that way. When we noticed the decrease in human population as we continued north, we decided to keep going, and that more humans would appear. However, we were wrong.

There were no humans in sight for 2 weeks. All we had seen were mountain lions and bears, but we refused to drink their blood. I knew that the original population in the northern territories of Canada was low, but it was too low at the moment. I sensed something wrong and I could feel that my brother sensed it too. All of a sudden, a mountain lion jumped out in front of us, its teeth bared, growling. I looked at my brother, and he returned the stare. He gestured at the mountain lion, it was as if he wanted me to feast on it. I looked at him quizzically, but he just nodded. Sighing, I jumped and went in for the kill.

A few hours later, after me and Alec had fed until we were content, I sat down and frowned.

"I feel weird... don't you?"

"Yes," he replied, "I feel kinda, sloshy... I'm full, but I'm not satisfied."

I laughed, "That's what I feel too, maybe that's what we get for stooping down a level and feeding on animals."

He grinned, "Well it was kinda fun wasn't it?"

I nodded, "I think I like it."

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, observing the changes we felt in our bodies.

"So what do we do now?" Alec asked.

"Well, now that we have tasted animals, there's only 2 places we could go to get some more information if we really want to try this diet."

"Denalis or Cullens?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I grinned.

"Lets go," he took my hand and we ran.


	4. Chapter 4: Allies

**Oh my gosh, sorry this took so long everyone! Thanks for still reading and thanks for the comments :) I've just been really busy with school and everything!**

**Enjoy!**

We were nearing Forks, I could feel the presence of other vampires in the area. As we ran swiftly, and got closer, I started to doubt myself. Was this the right decision? How would the Cullens take to us? Would they even let us talk or would they attack right away? I then remembered what Edward's power was.

I stopped running, "Alec, how far can Edward hear?"

He looked at me, "You mean like.... minds or voices?"

"Voices."

"Well," he squinted his eyes in concentration. "I think I remember Aro saying his range was far, but I don't think he actually said the number out loud."

"Hm," I thought, "Do you think he could hear us from here?"

"Lets get a little closer, just in case."

I nodded, and we kept running.

When we were about 10 miles away from the Cullen house, I stopped and started thinking of a message, hoping Edward was listening to me.

_Edward, if you can hear me, me and Alec come in peace. We just left the Volturi, and just want to come to talk to everyone here and apologize. _I looked at Alec, I felt really stupid, but he was looking down at the grass, probably sending out his own message to Edward, so I continued. _Please listen, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to meet, and maybe get to know you guys a little better? We also have some questions about the vegetarian diet._

I stopped, and looked at Alec again, who was now intently staring at me. I nodded and we ran towards the house.


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Greeting

**This chapter is finally up :) Finally had time do to it.**

**Thanks for sticking with my story people!**

We neared the Cullen house, it was tiny compared to where the Volturi stayed, but then again, there were a lot more vampires in the Volturi guard than the Cullen coven. We started to slow down to a relaxed trot, then stopped completely 5 meters away from the front steps. Hoping that Edward got my message, I breathed loudly and unnecessarily while Alex squeezed my hand once again. However, I didn't have to wait for long. Edward slowly opened the door and stepped out, followed closely by Carlisle.

"Jane." Edward stated in a monotone, "You came to us?"

"Yes," I nodded, not taking my eyes off him, unsure of what to tell him. He was intently staring at me, and I knew he was scanning through my thoughts. I supplied him with a detailed recall of the whole scene in the forest with the Volturi. Once I was done, he nodded, but still did not invite me in. Instead, he stepped aside for Carlisle to speak to me.

"Hello," he said calmly, smiling gently. He was always too nice for his own good. "Welcome, what brings you here?"

I looked at my brother, for once I was lost for words and needed my Alec to back me up.

"We have come to learn your ways," he spoke clearly, after glancing at me, "Jane and I have been experimenting with different diets such as yours, and we would like to ask you how to do it properly."

Carlisle glanced at Edward, who nodded.

"Come in then," Carlisle held the door open for us, and we cautiously walked through.

Once inside, all I saw was a clear, bright and spacious room with a bright white couch in the middle, facing us. On the couch sat Bella, Alice, Jasper and Esme, all staring at me with wide, uncertain eyes. Off to the right corner, Emmett and Rosalie were standing, holding each other but also staring at me curiously. I caught a scent of wet dog, and saw Jacob, the alpha wolf crouched down in the hallway, staring at me as if he was ready to attack.

"Hi." I said, my voice a little higher than usual. What was happening to me? I never got nervous.

When I received no answer, I continued. "Well, Edward probably told you all why I am here, but I'll just say it again I guess. Alec and I left the Volturi... and we now have nowhere really to go. We were wondering if we could stay with you for a bit?"

"Stay with us?" A high, sweet voice chirped.

I swivelled around to my left, and saw who I had been looking for. A small girl with perfect, ivory skin and rosy cheeks. Brown, curly hair that trailed down to her waist. Chocolate brown eyes, and that steady heartbeat.

"Renesmee," I whispered, "I'm so sorry."

She just continued to stare at me with those gentle, heartwarming eyes. Still looking at me, she said, "Momma, I thought Daddy just said they were going to ask us a few questions. I didn't know they were going to live with us."

I looked at Bella, who started speaking, "Nessie, why don't you go hunting with Jake? I'll tell you whats going on later, I don't even know yet right now, okay?"

Renesmee took her eyes off me, looked at Bella, then Jacob. "Okay," she shrugged, and the 2 of them were off.

Once she was out of the house, Bella looked at me, "Jane, Alec, are you sure you want to stay with us?"

"Well," I started, "I don't really want to be a burden to you guys, we just want somewhere to call home you know? And someone to call.... family?"

Emmett hissed, "Family?"

I looked at him, pleadingly, "Please---"

"Please what?" He interrupted me, "You wanted to kill us all just a month ago, and now you want us to call you our _family_?"

He started walking forward, his hands in fists, but Rosalie was holding him back. She knew what I was capable of and she didn't want to see Emmett get hurt, but she was still mad at me.

"Jane," she hissed, "We don't want ANYTHING to do with you ok? You wanted to kill a baby! Why would we want you in our family?"

"Stop," a calm voice said behind me. I looked around to see Edward. "Her intentions are true. She isn't who she was a month ago."

Carlisle stepped in as well, "Jane, Alec, we will let you stay. As long as you do not go back to your old ways. If you give up the vegetarian diet however, we will not ask you to leave, but we will demand you to not hunt in the area. We do have a treaty to keep."

I nodded, grateful. "I will not abuse this second chance, thank you so much Carlisle, Edward."

Rosalie and Emmett continued to glare at me, but Alice and Jasper smiled, welcoming me. I smiled back, and looked at Bella, who did not smile, but did not glare either. She just looked at me, her features expressionless, stood up, and ran out the back door. We all stood there silently, awkwardly. A few seconds later, Bella returned with Jacob and Renesmee. Bella still expressionless, Jacob looking fiercely at me with narrowed eyes, and Renesmee innocently looking at me, slightly disappointed.

She waited a few seconds before speaking with a quiet, scared voice, "So you are staying?"


	6. Chapter 6: An Unfamiliar Life

**Next chapter :)**

It had been a week since Alec and I had moved in with the Cullens. We didn't actually spend that much time in the house, we were usually out and about, hunting or just exploring the unfamiliar forests and meadows. We were on a constant lookout for any sign of the Volturi, even though we knew they wouldn't dare look for us. Alec and I as a pair were way too strong for our own good, and we would be able to defeat them in less than a fraction of a second.

Sometimes I wondered why the Cullens decided to let us stay. Was it because of our powers? Were they collecting us like Aro did? Or was it just because they were afraid of what I could do to them? No, it couldn't be fear, Bella could block both mine and Alec's powers easily.

"Carlisle is very forgiving. He sees good in almost everyone."

I jumped around to look behind me, spotted Edward standing casually against the door frame, and suddenly remembered about his mind reading skills.

"So Carlisle just wants to help us with the transition? From evil to good?"

"Well," Edward started, "He likes to study... people. I'm guessing he wants to help you, but from helping you he will also get experience and education."

I thought about it for awhile, it didn't seem to bother me that Alec and I were being used as experimental guinea pigs, so I brushed the fact aside.

"Well, I'm just going to go hunting if you don't mind, alone." I said after a short silence.

Edward nodded, "Where is Alec?"

"Ummm...." I thought about it for a minute, my brother rarely left my side. I sniffed the air and couldn't even catch a small whiff of his scent. "I don't know.." I murmured. I suddenly started feeling worried for him, and looking up, I could see Edward's worried face as well, his eyes pinched toward each other and his lips in a slightly crooked frown.

"I guess I'll go look for him." I said awkwardly, and bounded past him, breaking into a jog once I was outside. Sniffing at the air once again, I didn't catch Alec's scent, but I did catch unfamiliar one. One that did not belong to any of the Cullens either. Frowning, I started following the scent, curious and anticipating meeting a new vampire.

I ran east for half an hour when I heard a rustling of leaves behind me. I whipped around, crouching into a protective stance and growling slightly, I could feel power surging through my eyes, waiting to be released.

"Who are you, where are you from, and what do you want?" I said in between growls and snarls.

"I'm Mason, I'm from Canada and I was just wondering why there was such a strong scent of vampires in the area, along with a terrible stench of werewolves, who are you?"

"I'm Jane, I've just recently joined the Olympic coven here and I'm looking for my brother. The werewolves live across the river, at the Quileute beaches. Have you perhaps seen my brother? Brown hair, slightly red eyes with a golden tint?"

"No, sorry," Mason stepped out of the bushes. I examined him thoroughly. He had dark burgundy hair that was slightly windblown and messy, and dark red eyes. His skin was slightly more tanned than the average vampire, and his facial features were soft, with the exception of his eyes. His eyes sparkled as they examined me. "Why are your eyes slightly golden?"

"I'm a vegetarian. Well, a new vegetarian. I just started trying out this lifestyle. I only live on animal's blood. After a few months, my eyes will be pure gold."

Mason frowned, "Vegetarian vampire? I've never heard of that.... Anyways, would you like help finding your brother?"

Mason seemed nice enough, and I was curious about him. I wanted to get to know him. So I nodded, took his hand, and we ran off together.

_**That is it for now, next chapter will hopefully come soon, thanks for waiting, and sorry for the super long wait :P, I have been busy.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Running

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait, its been a few years but I just remembered I had this account, and I have free time now so I'm continuing this story! Thank you to all the nice comments and to everyone who favourited this story!**

Running alongside this unfamiliar vampire was an exhilarating feeling. We were no longer holding hands, but our pinkies remained in contact. The tip of his finger suddenly sent a tingly feeling up my spine and I shuddered slightly, and withdrew my finger. Once sensing my hesitation, Mason looked at me with his deep, dark red eyes.

"What's wrong"

I just smiled and shook off the feeling, "Nothing Mason, just worried about my brother."

"Why?" A voice asked from behind me.

I turned around sharply and sighed with relief. "Alec!" I yelped, "Where did you go?"

"Sorry sis, I just got really thirsty and couldn't help myself." Alec replied, with apologetic eyes. That was when I noticed his eyes had now changed from a red/golden shade to a dark red.

I crossed my arms and pouted my lips, "Alec, what happened to trying the vegetarian lifestyle?"

His eyes shifted from side to side, and I released my arms, patting his back. I could never keep a grudge against my brother, I loved him way too much. "It's ok brother, just don't do it again." He looked up and grinned, "Thanks Janey."

Then I remembered... "Oh, Alec meet my new friend Mason! He was helping me look for -" I turned to face where Mason had stood moments ago, but he was gone. I sniffed and scanned the area. His scent was completely gone, and I couldn't hear a footstep within a three-mile radius. I frowned, as Alec put his hand on my shoulder. He gave me a comforting smile as he said, "I'm sure he will come back Janey, maybe he just got hungry too?"

I shrugged, and pretended that I didn't care, but in all honesty, I did. I cared very much. Although I only met Mason and ran with him for a mere 4 minutes, I strangely missed him. His dark red eyes, his deep burgundy hair, his uncommon tanned skin, that tingly feeling he sent up my spine. "Oh well," I said to Alec, "Let's go back to the house."

I grabbed my brother's hand and together, we ran back towards the Cullen house.


	8. Chapter 8: Suspicions

As we neared the Cullen house, I felt the same strange tingly feeling that Mason had given me in the forest. I stopped, and stared at Alec, frowning.

"Sis..." He started with a worried look in his eyes.

"No," I cut him off, shaking my head, "It's ok, I'm ok. There was just something weird about that Mason guy. It's fine though." I smiled, maybe a little too enthusiastically, took his hand, and together we entered the house. Our hands broke apart, and I slumped onto the white couch in front of me, while he hurried upstairs, without looking back at me or even acknowledging the fact that I was just running with him.

I _was _worried though. On our whole run back to the house, Alec just didn't seem like... himself. There was something wrong in the length of his strides, the weight of his steps. Even the way he grinned at me every 10 or so seconds. He just didn't seem like the same brother that I had grown up with my whole life. For one, he _never_ left my side, and I mean _never_. Once, as newborn vampires, only 3 weeks in our existence, Alec kept pulling at my arm, whining about being thirsty and how his throat was so dry it stung. His eyes were pitch black then, the skin under his eyes were so purple and splotchy it looked like he had two black eyes, and his face looked so pale and sunken, he looked like a corpse. Even then, he didn't leave my side, and only went hunting when I finally agreed to go with him. So why did he leave me now, to go hunting? And he didn't even go suck up a deer, or a fox... he disobeyed our new set of rules and slayed a human! Alec... my little brother, disobeying? That was unheard of. Alec was known in our Volturi clan as "Jane's little dog", my personal dog who never left my side and never disobeyed my orders. Was he finally growing up into his own self?

"Jane!" A high pitched, mousy voice broke apart my thoughts.

"Hi Alice," I sighed. Alice was... nice. She was a little too enthusiastic for my liking, but I knew she had good intentions. She would attempt to befriend any soul she ever met.

"Wanna do something fun today? Like... shopping?" She asked with bright, hopeful eyes.

I looked at her for a few seconds before answering. "Ok Alice, I'll go... shopping with you."

She squealed with excitement. "Finally! I'll invite Bella and Rose, we can make it a whole girls night out!" With that, she scampered off, probably running to force Bella and Rosalie into our shopping trip.

Five seconds later, she re-entered the living room. This time, she had her two sisters behind her, looking just as enthusiastic as I felt. Rosalie didn't make eye contact with me, but Bella gave me an apologetic smile, as if to say, _"Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit much." _I smiled back. Bella had been weirdly accepting of me when Alec and I moved in. We even had a few personal girl-to-girl chats, which were awkward for me, but she seemed completely at ease. For a girl who's baby and family I tried to kill, she was strangely forgiving.

"So where to? The Forks Valley Mall?" Alex asked, looking at the three of us.

"Yeah, sure," Bella replied, and with that, the four of us walked out the door, preparing for a day of "pampering" and "girl time".


	9. Chapter 9: Girl's Day

I stared out the window of Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. The car bugged me. I never understood why you would choose to sit in a dumb car and travel at this turtle pace over running and getting that adrenaline kick that I loved. The radio began to play a horrible song that I now recognized as _Party Rock Anthem _as Alice spoke up.

"So, I totally need some new shades... and some new sandals!"

I sighed as Bella looked at me and giggled. Rosalie sat in the passenger seat and stared forward with stern eyes. Her face was pulled into a pout, and I was sure that she was thinking ways she could somehow escape this shopping trip, as was I.

"Come one guys!" Alice whined. "Today is gonna be such a fun day!"

"I'm sure it will be," Bella reassured, "We are just tired, once we get there I'm sure we will liven up."

"You better," Alice said, "It's Janey's first shopping trip and I want her to have fun!"

_Janey?_ I flinched when I heard my brother's nickname for me and that sent me back to worrying about Alec and his strange behaviour. We finally arrived at the mall, and Alice parked swiftly. As the four of us walked into the mall, I caught a whiff of unpleasant smells. The odor of the teenage boy walking in front of us, the sickeningly sweet scent of the bubblegum being chewed by the 7 year old girl sitting on the bench, the revolting smell of the oily fries sizzling in the food court, and so much more. The only upside to these smells were that they completely covered the delicious scents coming from the humans all around us. The others didn't seem to react to the smells however, they were probably all accustomed to it.

We walked into a large clothing store called _H&M_ and Alice and Bella began sifting through the clothing on the racks. Rosalie simply stood against the wall, arms crossed and face still pulled into a pout. Deciding that Alice and Bella were better company for me, I began to mock their actions, pretending to look through a rack of multi-coloured, floral skirts. After a few minutes of doing this, I saw that the other two had pulled a few items off the racks and were headed to the fitting room, so I grabbed a red t-shirt and hurriedly scampered after them. When I arrived at the fitting rooms, they had both disappeared into their individual rooms and a line had formed at the entrance. I took my spot in line when my nose caught the scent of something familiar and non-human. I sharply turned my head around and hurried toward the origin of the scent. As I passed through the doors out of the store, Rosalie looked up at me in alarm, shrugged, and looked back down, examining her blood-red painted nails.

I was running now, pushing humans all around me out of the way, and I heard a few complain, "Hey, watch it lady." I didn't care. I had finally matched that familiar scent with someone I had met earlier today. It was Mason's scent, and I weirdly wanted to see him again. I continued running as the scent became stronger and stronger until I was sure that Mason had to be only a few steps away when I heard...

"Janey!"

I sharply swiveled around and saw the smiling face of my brother, Alec.

"But... but..." I was at a loss for words.

Alec chuckled, "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well yes, but..." I sniffed. The scent of Mason was still unusually strong so I looked around me once more. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you smell another vampire here?" I asked.

"Well, I smell Alice, Bella and Rose, but they are pretty far..." Alec paused, "Wait, why aren't you with them?"

"I thought I smelled someone," I frowned, "But he isn't here."

"Who?"

"Mason."

Alec looked at me with worried eyes, "You sure Janey? I don't smell anyone else here."

Was I going crazy? I could still smell the scent of Mason clearly.

"What are you even doing here Alec?" I inquired."

"I got bored." He shrugged, "And I came here to find you guys."

"Its a _girls _day Alec," I teased, "The whole point is that it's just for _girls_."

He seemed insulted. "Fine... I'm going back to the house."

And with that, he was gone. I frowned. Why was Alec acting so weirdly today?

I started walking back to the girls, following their scent, and noticing that Mason's scent had now disappeared. I found them in a little accessory boutique, _Ardenes_. They smiled at me and I continued mocking the actions of "shopping" without really looking at what I was doing. My brain was elsewhere. Today had been such a weird day, with Mason disappearing, Alec acting uncharacteristically strange, and then showing up at the mall? And where was that Mason-like smell coming from?


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearance

When we arrived back at the Cullen house, the whole family was up in a ruckus. With wide eyes, I observed Emmett across the room, ripping a white couch apart, Jasper sitting down in the corner of the room, rocking back and forth with angry eyes, Edward was sitting at the chess table by the window, his fingers pressing into his temples, and Carlisle was pacing back and forth, eyes squinted and in deep thought. I looked around and sniffed the air for Alec. Not surprisingly, he wasn't in the house... let alone anywhere near the area.

At the thought of Alec, Edward snapped his head up and glared at me.

_Where is he? _I thought.

"He went back to the Volturi." Edward snarled.

I just stood there, in shock. My brother, the very same one who stood by my side all these years, went back to the Volturi? I realized my hands were shaking. _Keep calm Jane_, I tried to tell myself. _Stop shaking_.

When I didn't say anything, Carlisle spoke up.

"Alec went out hunting again right after you left for your shopping trip. This seemed strange because he had just gone hunting about half an hour before. His eyes still seemed rather dark, and he seemed to be in quite the cranky mood, so I let him go without questioning him. Two hours later, he finally returned. When I looked at him however, I noticed that his eyes were bright, scarlet red. Before I could say anything, he said in this strange monotone voice, 'I am going back to the Volturi, do not come after me or try to change my mind. Say goodbye to Alice for me, she has been kind to me throughout my stay here.' He left swiftly, and we all kind of just went into a state of shock. We've been waiting for you guys to come back. Jane, you knew him best, what do you think his purpose was in going back to the Volturi?"

I stared deeply into Carlisle's eyes. "I wish I could tell you, but he hasn't been himself today, I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't know why he left. All I know is that we are now in grave danger. The only thing that was stopping the Volturi from chasing us before was the powerful combination of the powers of my brother and me. With us split apart... It will be much easier for them to take me down. Still hard of course, but easier."

"Who is stronger Jane? You or your brother?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know," I said uncertainly, "We've never tried to use our powers against each other before, we've only worked with each other."

"Alice..." Edward suddenly said from the window, now at Alice's side who was crunched over in a little ball, with her eyes closed in determination.

"That's weird..." Alice murmured.

"That has never happened before..." Edward frowned.

"...with the exception of wolves..." She continued.

Emmett ripped a couch cushion apart and roared, "Can SOMEONE please tell me what's going on?

Edward looked at Emmett. "Alice just tried to look into Alec's future and his decisions. She couldn't find him."

"Couldn't find him?" Carlisle looked alarmed, "But you can always find people, even if their futures are fuzzy. You really couldn't see anything?"

Alice shook her head in frustration, "I literally cannot find his future. And when I think I've found it, all I see is black."

"Could it be his powers?" Jasper piped up from the corner, "His numbing powers, could that be blocking you out?"

"Good point Jasper," Carlisle said, contemplating, "Maybe try looking into the Volturi's future Alice, and see if Alec appears in it."

Alice nodded, closing her eyes. Jasper was now by her side, with both hands on her shoulders, probably keeping her calm as she worked. She opened her eyes in alarm, while Edward gasped.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"The Volturi, they are coming for us."


	11. Chapter 11: Recruiting

I froze, as did the other eight vampires in the room. None of us knew what to say, or what to do. A visit from the Volturi was the _last _thing we wanted, as everyone in the room had previously pissed the Italian coven off. Therefore, Aro could definitely find legitimate reasons to kill us all off. The only thing that was preventing him from coming straight for Alec and me was the unstoppable combination of our powers. Now with Alec gone, the Cullens and the wolves could be brought down just as easily as the Volturi, leaving the battle to be simply between my brother and I. This battle would have to be a physical fight, as we were immune to each other's powers. Also, the winner of this sibling battalion was impossible to pre-determine, as neither one of us had fighting experience or training - it was never necessary.

"This is the best chance Aro is going to get to restore his dignity, after we embarrassed him last year with our team of vampires." Carlisle broke the silence.

"And destroy me," I croaked.

Edward nodded, "We are going to have to re-gather our troops."

With that, we broke apart and went off to complete our individual tasks. Carlisle immediately took his cellphone out and began to dial the numbers of his numerous nomadic acquaintances. Esme rushed out the door and headed to Alaska to alert the Denali coven. Rosalie and Emmett nodded at each other and ran out the door, on a search for the Amazons. Jasper left to find his old, historic friends, kissing Alice on the forehead before he left. "You have to stay and keep a lookout," Jasper whispered into her ear, "Hold down the fort here."

Alice pecked him on the lips, "Come home soon," and Jasper left with a nod.

Bella and Edward disappeared upstairs, and came back down with Renesmee, who had fear written all over her teary eyes.

"M-m-mom... d-dad, what's going on?"

"Shhh Ness, were going to see Jakey okay? Don't you want to see Jakey?" Bella said in a strained voice.

Renesmee nodded, sniffled and ran out the door behind her parents.

Now what was I supposed to do? Everyone seemed to have a task, and I racked my brains, trying to think of a friend I had made in my whole vampire existence who I could call for assistance. How many vampires could I think of? _None_. After several hundred years, I had made no friends. I had acquaintances in the Volturi, and I had my brother Alec, who seemed far from a friend at this point. A single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away and made sure Alice or Carlisle hadn't seen it - I was safe, they both seemed to be busy. What had happened to me? I never _cried_. I had never even felt a hint of remorse, or sadness EVER. So what was happening to me now? I was crying because I had no friends? I softly slapped myself in the face. _Get a grip Jane, just cause your brother left, you don't have to fall apart_. But that sure as hell was what it felt like.

Alice snapped her head up suddenly. She was shaking. I looked around and realized that Carlisle had left the house, probably to go round up more of his vampire friends. I awkwardly crossed the room to where Alice was sitting and patted her shoulder.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, trying to force my voice into a sincere, soft tone.

She was shaking, and put her hand on mine. "The V-v-volturi have already made up their mind... I thought we had more time than this!"

"How long?" I was feeling shaky now too.

"Two days."

I froze. _Two days_? That gave us one day to round up vampires from all across the world, and one day to plan and strategize. That also gave them no time to warm up to me... And I am sure I have done many disgusting, unforgivable things to those who were now about to come over and stand by my side.

I closed my eyes, I had a bad feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12: Training

Alice and I had been sitting there for five hours, not moving, not breathing. I knew Alice was still working hard though, watching everyone's futures, while I sat there helplessly. When we heard Bella, Edward, Nessie and the wolves nearing the house, both of our heads snapped up and we stood up swiftly. Alice started walking out the door and I followed suit. She picked up the pace and began running toward the forest, so I followed after her, without question.

We sprinted into an opening in the forest, where we saw Edward. Behind his shoulders stood Bella and Renesmee, and behind them stood a pack of 42 wolves, all in their wolf form, with the exception of Sam and Jacob, who stood in front of their pack. I gasped, there were _42_ now? Those wolves were multiplying like mad. I then realized, _I _was probably the cause of the multiplying wolves. Well, Alec and I... and... Mason. Three new vampires in the area would most definitely trigger the phasing of 15 or so new wolves.

"I have informed them all of the situation." Edward said somberly, "And-" His eyes snapped to Alice's in alarm, "What?" He gasped.

Alice nodded weakly.

"What?" Jacob snarled. He had always hated, and had no patience for the whole mind reading thing.

"They will arrive in two days," Edward said emotionlessly.

The energy in the pack began to rise, as they growled and began kicking the dirt underneath them.

"Calm," Sam ordered, raising his right hand in the air. "Training will need to begin immediately," Sam said to Edward, "Where is Jasper?"

"Gathering some old friends," Edward answered, "We will just have to start with us."

Sam nodded, "Let's pair up. There aren't enough vampires here yet so we will just have to rotate."

Sam phased on the spot and immediately began combat with Edward, while Renesmee pounced on Jacob. Bella and Paul began circling each other, and so did Alice and Seth.

Embry was grinning at me, showing his werewolf teeth, and snarled playfully.

I nodded at him, trying my best to hide my nerves. I had never physically fought anyone before, and I didn't have a clue if I was good at it or not.

Around me, the rest of the wolves paired up to practice fighting with each other. Embry pounced on me, and I was instantly on the ground, his teeth were an inch from my face. When I whimpered, he quickly got off me, tilting his head to the side.

"Again." I said. This time, I was determined. When he ran and jumped on me this time, I took both hands out in front of me, and caught him, grabbing the fur around his neck. I tossed him in the air away from me, and he landed on his back. He quickly got up and began running towards me again. When he leaped, I leapt, and I kicked him right in the stomach. He fell once again as I landed on my feet. I grinned, this was going to be fun.

After practicing with Embry, Jared, and three other wolves who's named I could not think of, Edward ordered, "Stop."

We all halted our fighting and looked in the direction of his gaze. I could make out several figures walking towards us. When I squinted my eyes, I spotted Rosalie and Emmett, followed by three extremely tall, looming figures, who I identified as Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna of the Amazon coven. Behind them were more typical sized figures, one female, one male.

"Nahuel!" Nessie shrieked, and began running to meet the newcomers, much to Jacob's disappointment. Bella squinted her eyes in annoyance, while Edward grinned. When Nessie reached them, she pounced on Nahuel, the other half-vampire, while he lifted her slightly and spun around in three circles. "Hey Ness," he winked, "How are ya?"

"Not great," she giggled.

He grinned, "I can fix that."

"Ok, enough," Jacob snarled, the jealousy evident in his eyes. "We are here for a purpose, we need to train immediately."

"Yes," Zafrina spoke up in her low, soothing voice. Renesmee looked up at her and smiled, hugging her waist. Zafrina patted her head, "It is good to see you little one." She looked up, "My family wants me to speak for them before we begin. We are here to help because we want to protect the Cullens, and our friends. That is all." She gave me a look that told me I wasn't included in her 'friends', I just came in a package deal with the Cullens. _Oh well_, I thought, _At least she is here to help_.

We resumed our training, now with more vampires to rotate around. One by one, the rest of the Cullens returned, with their new recruits, and they all joined the training cycle, after hinting that they were not here for me. I tried blocked them out of my head. As long as they were here and stood by our side, I was fine with that. I knew I didn't deserve apologies after what I had done. I couldn't even apologize to myself for my past decisions.

I could feel myself getting stronger as the hours went on. We trained until dawn the next morning, when Carlisle gathered us around, and there we stood, the Olympic coven in the middle, the vampire recruits forming a circle around us, and the wolves in the outer layer, now all in human form. It was time to plan.


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

"Thank you for coming," Carlisle said to the group. "This is the second time you have come to our family's side and we have not had a chance to repay you for the first. We are eternally grateful."

"Carlisle," Zafrina spoke up, "We are the ones who are eternally grateful. You have assisted us all in the past, and this is us repaying you for your good deeds."

Carlisle smiled, "Thank you Zafrina, for your kind words." He raised his voice, "So as you all know, the Volturi are coming once again. They will not be as merciful this time, they are determined to end this confrontation in a battle and to destroy our family. However, with Jane on our side, we have her power as an advantage. A disadvantage however, would be that they now hold Alec with them, and he will be able to temporarily disable us all from fighting as well, being immune to Jane's power.

"I can do anything Alec can do." Zafrina spoke up once again, "I can get him first before he gets us. Then Jane and I could go ahead and fight him two against one. It will be a cinch."

Jane shuddered. As much as she hated her brother right now for leaving her and going off to the Volturi, starting this whole mess, she couldn't imagine laying a finger on her beloved brother. He had been so loyal throughout their whole lives together, and they were still _siblings _after all, no matter what he had done to her. She wondered if he would be able to fight her.

Carlisle nodded, "That's what we are depending on. The hard part is, we need to let Aro finish talking first before we begin our attack. We wouldn't want to start anything unnecessary."

"So, after Aro's babble and before Alec's attack? I can do it. "Zafrina assured.

"What are our plans if the battle doesn't look good?" Jacob suddenly interjected.

Edward looked at him,

"Protect yourself. If it looks like we are losing, gather up your families and loved ones and get out of here." He looked at Nessie and nodded at Jacob.

Jacob nodded back, in silence.

"We won't lose," Emmett said with a grin, breaking the silence. "We are all great fighters. Right Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, "I can't say I've seen an army stronger than this, debatably other than the Volturi of course. But we will need a strategy. We can't just go into the battle blind with no plan. I think our best way of attack would be to assign individual fights."

"Like... assign enemies?" Emmett's eyes lit up, "Shotty Felix."

Jasper nodded seriously, "I think that would be best. Lets start a list."

One by one, we all checked off a member of the Volturi to fight. Edward to Demetri, Carlisle to Aro, Jasper to Caius, etc. Since our army had more numbers than them however, we decided to assign two of the newer wolves to one Volturi member. We wanted everyone to be as safe as possible. Of course, Zafrina and I ended up with Alec.

"Ok everyone," Carlisle spoke again after everyone had a battle assigned to them, "We have eight hours. You may choose your own tactic to preparing for battle. You may spend these last several hours relaxing and calming yourself down, or you may continue to train. If you go off to hunt, please do not go far as we will need everyone on call and ready if anything comes up. I advise that you do not tire yourself out completely if training. We will need everyone in the best shape they can be for the confrontation."

With that, everyone split off into their individual activities. I noticed a small group of vampires disappearing through the trees to hunt and refuel for the night. Some covens simply stood there, holding hands and talking quietly. The whole pack of wolves were all huddled in a circle, patting each others backs and ruffling each other's hair, getting pumped for battle. With no one to love or comfort, I found a flat tree stump, and sat down. My whole body was shaking, a very uncommon thing for a vampire, and even more uncommon for me. Had I completely lost my old, strong, mean and ruthless self?

Alice suddenly yelled out, "Everyone come back!" She waited for a small moment with her eyes closed. Her eyes fluttered open as she said, "It's time."


	14. Chapter 14: Disguises

I could slowly feel my body calming down. I was regaining my pre-battle control over it, and I felt the corners of my mouth tilting up. Here I was, the old, fierce Jane, ready to fight. We all got into a formation. Carlisle in the front, Edward and Jasper at his sides, and the rest of the family with me, in the third row. Behind us stood three more rows of vampires, and behind them were the thirty or so wolves. They were all in wolf form, aligned in a semi circle, with Jacob and Sam as the tips, closest to the front. Everyone was silent. The only sounds within a three mile radius were the breaths of the wolves surrounding us.

Light footsteps could suddenly be heard from a distance. The wolves stopped breathing, and I could feel everyone around me tense up. None of us knew how this confrontation would end, and we were all nervous. The footsteps gradually became louder and louder until Aro stepped out from the trees on the other side of the clearing. As he continued walking, various members of the Volturi were revealed from inside the woods. One by one, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Demetri, Chelsea, the wives, and of course - Alec. I clenched my fists as our gazes met, and the remainder of the Volturi guard entered the clearing.

Aro was laughing, his eyes scanning Alec's expression, as well as mine. "This little sibling rivalry is going to be interesting, eh?" His eyes landed on mine and froze. "Hello Jane," He said in a sinister voice, "I have missed you darling. You must know the disappointment that overcame me when Alec returned... alone."

I snarled, "Don't make me embarrass you in front of your whole coven again Aro."

Aro clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "Now Jane, there is no need for that. I just want to... talk."

"Then talk." Carlisle spoke up, "What is your purpose Aro?"

Aro's smile returned, "Carlisle, my dear old friend. How are you? I see that your granddaughter has grown into a lovely creature."

It was now Edward's time to snarl. "You didn't touch her last time, and you will not touch her now." Off to the right, Jacob growled in agreement.

"Oh, I mean no harm to the little one." Aro said, "Although Caius thinks differently, don't you Caius?"

Caius grinned, "Hello _Nessie_." His cruel voice rang out loudly throughout the clearing. "Miss me?"

"No!" Renesmee shouted out bravely, as Bella hushed her, and protectively put her arms around her daughter's shoulders.

Caius chuckled as Carlisle spoke once again, "Your point, Aro?"

"Patience Carlisle, is a useful trait to develop." Aro said smoothly, "Since you clearly have not matured your patience yet however, I will get on with it. Now, I will make it simple. Jane, rejoin us, or we will destroy you, and your whole army. We will have no mercy."

"And what makes you think you will be able to destroy any of us?" I retorted. I could feel a hint of evil glimmer in my eyes. I unclenched my fists. I was now totally back under control. "I'd like to see you try."

Aro nodded at Alec, "Now."

Alec was frowning however. "I can't," he said.

I stared at him as Aro snarled, "You _can't_?"

"It-it's not working." My brother stuttered.

Aro lifted a fist, and was about to strike Alec, when I yelled, "Stop!"

Aro paused, "What do you want, Jane?"

I directed my gaze to Alec, "Step forward."

Alec began to step forward cautiously as I myself began to walk. We met halfway and stopped when we were 3 meters apart. I eyed him carefully, and took in his scent. It was a familiar scent, but I knew it wasn't his.

"You aren't my brother, are you?"

Alec... or the fake Alec smirked, "Took you long enough didn't it?"

I finally recognized the scent, "Mason."

I blinked, and when my eyes reopened, there he was. Mason, the vampire from that hunting trip. The one who disappeared when I found Alec. The one I could smell at the mall the other day, but couldn't find. It was him all along.

"Where. Is. My. Brother." I snarled. I could feel rage building up in my eyes, and I knew if I let it out, everyone in the forest would be down on their backs. Behind me, Bella sensed my anger and began to project her shield out. Once I felt the shield engulf me, I released my power. Everyone in front of me suddenly dropped to the ground, writhing in pain. Screams and shrieks could be heard from miles away. When I finally regained composure, I let everyone free from my wrath, but everyone's bodies were too shocked to get up. I stood over Mason's still body. "I repeat. Where. Is. My. Brother."

"Died didn't he?" Mason smiled, "Destroyed him didn't I? You might be able to find his ashes in this forest."

Maggie, from the Irish coven whispered shakily, "He isn't lying."

My head dropped, and I couldn't move a single muscle. Some vampires questioned whether Maggie's power was legitimate, but judging from her past conclusions, I trusted her. My twin brother, my other half... was _dead_? I couldn't believe it. I had always thought that if anything happened to either of us, the other twin would feel it. I thought we had a sort of psychological, telepathic connection. I guess I was wrong about that.

I looked back up, and saw that Aro was shakily back up on his feet. His eyes were bright and I knew what he was thinking. Mason seemed to have an interesting, uncommon, one-of-a-kind power that would look great as part of Aro's vast collection.

"Mason," He said smoothly, "May I politely ask what exactly your power is?"

Mason looked back at Aro, "I can take the form of any vampire I know. My body will mimic theirs exactly, as will my voice. I cannot disguise my scent, eye colour or power however."

"Interesting," Aro smiled, "Welcome." And with that, I knew Aro had added Mason to his collection. Over several centuries, I was the only soul who dared to thwart Aro and run away.

"Mason." I said, "It is now my turn for questions. Why have you done this to me?"

Mason turned back to me. "You destroyed my family. My parents and my wife. In return, I destroyed the only family you have, your brother. I then went to the Volturi in hopes that they would destroy you, after I realized that you had left them."

I just stared. I knew I had obviously made enemies in the past, with all the things I had done. I had broken apart families, torn apart loved ones in front of one another, and performed other various disgusting acts. I never thought of what they would do to me however, and I was now paying back for all the things I had done. Mason was right. Alec was my only family, the only soul that I cared about, and he took that away from me.

"You now want to destroy me?" I said slowly, "I'm not going to let that happen."

Mason sneered, "I don't think you have a choice, the whole Volturi is here, against you."

"Everyone halt." Marcus spoke up for the first time in this confrontation. The boredom was evident in his voice. "Mason, you _used _us and led us here to do your own dirty work. We do not respect that here in the Volturi."

"Yes Marcus, that is correct," Caius continued, and nodded at Felix.

Felix grinned, and pounced on Mason. After a couple of rips and tears, Demetri stepped up to start a fire, and Mason was gone.

No one spoke. What was going to happen now?

"I am angry." Aro broke the silence. "Very angry." And with that, he began to run towards us, hisses breaking out from his throat, followed by the rest of the guard.

We all stood there, ready for the attack. Here we go.


	15. Chapter 15: Free

"Aro, calm," Carlisle's voice echoed throughout the clearing. But there was no stopping Aro. The predator within him was turned on, and he was in hunt mode, kill mode. There was nothing we could do to stop the attack that was now coming at us at full speed. All we could do was stand guard and protect ourselves.

The guard suddenly stopped in their tracks and froze, dazing off into space. I could hear Zafrina breathing loudly behind me. I wondered what horrible image she had put into their heads this time. Marcus gasped, "Didyme," he exclaimed. One by one, the members of the Volturi uttered the names of their deceased loved ones. It was a strange sight, to see the sadness and despair in the eyes of those who kept strong and seemed invincible, unbreakable for all these centuries.

I looked back at Zafrina. Her eyes were closed, she was using her full concentration. I was impressed. She was the first vampire ever to force the Volturi coven into letting out all their emotions in public. They all had built unbreakable walls that separated their feelings and the outside world. Even after living with them for centuries, I had never seen one member break down and feel emotional pain, other than my brother of course. Zafrina suddenly spoke, with her eyes still shut. "Jane," She said, and nodded.

I knew what she was implying, and I nodded back, even though her eyes were closed. I looked at the sad faces of the Volturi in front of me, summoned up all the power I could get to my eyes, and when they started burning, I released it all. All of a sudden, the vampires in front of me were down on their knees, begging for mercy. Their eyes were still closed, and I knew that they were now feeling both emotional and physical pain simultaneously. I laughed at the sight, "How does it feel, _Aro_, to finally be the weak one? How does it feel, to not have control over everyone around you? How does it feel, to be disrespected by all of us vampires? You will no longer rule the vampire world, and you are going to have to deal with it. Now, as much as I would like to destroy you, piece by piece, as painfully as I can make it, I know the Cullens and their friends are decent people, and they would not allow it. We will let you free this time Aro, but just know that you should go into hiding, because I will come after you myself, and I will not rest until you are gone from this world."

With that, Zafrina and I released our hold on them all, and every single member of the Volturi guard began to scamper back across the clearing, whimpering, like a pack of wild dogs.

Carlisle chuckled behind me, "Well done Jane, I am impressed."

"That was quite a speech," Jasper nodded.

"I would have ripped them up piece by piece with you," Emmett teased, and I shoved him on his shoulder playfully.

"Thank you guys, for being so generous and kind during my stay here." I turned to face the rest of our army. "Thank you to you all for supporting me and having my back after all I have done to you, even though your intentions were to assist the Cullens."

Tanya, a vampire from the Denali coven piped up from her spot in the back, "Your not so bad after all, Jane." Her face broke out into a sincere smile, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you Tanya, I really appreciate it. I am actually quite ashamed of what I have done in the past, I hope you can all forgive me, in time."

"Well now, little one," Emmett said, putting his hand on my head, "Now you can use your creepy evilness for good."

I laughed at his wording, "Well, I better be off now, I think they have had enough of a head start don't you think?"

It was so nice to have all these people smiling in front of me, opposed to the frightened, shocked expressions I was so used to seeing. Renesmee stepped out from beside her mother and said, "Your nice Jane. I always knew you had it in you."

I walked up to meet her. I was fighting back a tear that had started to form. This girl that I had been so cruel to, the one I had intended to destroy the last time we were in this clearing together, had the ability to forgive me.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you are the brightest, most amazing person. I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too." She was crying now, and she hugged me tightly. I hugged back, unfamiliar with this degree of affection. We broke apart after a long moment.

"I'll see you all soon," I said to everyone, and directed to the Cullens, "_Really_ soon."

They laughed, "See that would have been quite the scary thought if you said that to us last year," Bella said, and nodded, "Soon."

I turned around and began to run. I now had a new quest. I would venture on this quest alone. _Alone_. I smiled at the word. I was free.


End file.
